


Arranged Marriage with the One and Only

by Zhonglisphatass



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, genshin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhonglisphatass/pseuds/Zhonglisphatass
Summary: Staring out the balcony, you wandered what life had in stored for you after your arranged marriage. You never have loved someone, and you never thought of marrying someone either, but your parents didn't care at all and arranged a marriage for you with the young man Diluc Ragvindr, a nobleman, the owner of the Wine Industry all around Teyvat. Diluc himself wasn't interested in marriage, but with him being the last heir for Dawn Winery, he had to make a choice.
Relationships: Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Arranged Marriage with the One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> { Author-Chan here! I was supposed to make this gender neutral, but at the end it didn't work out. Please forgive me.  
> Y/N in here is indeed a female, I am so sorry I couldn’t make it gender neutral.  
> I have never written a reader x character fic before, so please leave constructive criticism if I do anything anything wrong 😅  
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter as I did so writing this! ☺️  
> Also, this is my first time publishing a book on AO3 , so please be kind! Hope you all enjoy as I did writing it! }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was your last day home. Your parents had arranged your marriage behind your back. You were over whelmed, anxious. You had never left your manor until today. You always looked at those stone gates wondering what was behind them. Leaving your manor, you thought what has life have in stored for you.

You were out on the balcony of your room, looking down at Dihua Marsh, watching the sun set for the day.  
You had been there for who knows how long, you were nervous for the next day. Wishing the day wouldn't have ended and kept on going. But of course, nothing really went the way you wanted it to.

Suddenly you heard a knock on your door.

"Who is it?" You asked, walking back inside your empty room.

"It's your father dear" a voice behind the door said.

"Come on in" 

The door opened as you stood at the end of your bed, arms crossed across your chest, staring at the old man walking towards you.

A moment of silence was present.

"Ahem" your father spoke up. 

"Dear, I know you are disinterested in marriage but please bear with this." Your father said.

You turned your face from your fathers gaze. You indeed were disinterested in marriage, and disliked knowing your parents had arranged your marriage behind your back. 

{ Few nights prior }

"But father! You think arranging my marriage behind my back would make me feel happy? Overjoyed? That I would feel complete?!?" You raised your voice at your father.

"Calm down young lady! We did not raise you to raise your voice to your father. Tone it down this instant!" You heard your fathers voice say back

"Dear, we know you dislike this arrangement, but please. The young man needs an heir" You heard your mother speak. 

"Why does it have to be me? Out of all the maidens across Teyvat, why me?" You asked.

No response was heard. 

"It just so happens to be you. End of discussion. Go to your room, we will speak more tomorrow morning" Your father said, in a angry tone. 

You stood up quietly from where you had been sitting, and walked to your room. You entered the place you felt most comfortable in, sobbing as soon as you closed the door behind you. 

{ Back in Present time }

"All is well now father." You spoke in a monotone. "I'll bear with it. I understand what needs to be done" remembering that you're a daughter of a nobleman. Of course you had bear with it. What could you do?

"Ah, I'm glad" your father sighed happily "Me and your mother will terribly miss you. Please visit us when you can"

The only good thing that would come out of this is finally leaving your home. You were never allowed past the gates of your parents manor. You always wondered what was behind those stone gates.

"Sure will do father" 

"Now, please be sure to get some rest. You and some guards will be leaving first thing in the morning." Said the old man as he walked out your room .

Once you heard the door close, you broke down. You couldn't believe this. You looked at the luggage's filled with your belongings placed near your door. Your room was quite spacious now that it was empty. It was as if no one had lived in it for decades.  
Remembering how late it was, you went and changed into your nightgown. You looked into the mirror. Your eyes were slightly puffy and were red from crying. You washed up, you didn't want to make a bad impression on your fiancé.  
You laid down in your bed, covering yourself in the soft covers, feeling the silky soft sheets brush against your body. You slowly closed your eyes as you sighed.

You open your eyes slightly, as you felt a warm ray of sunshine make it's way through the curtains, to your face. You turned over, groaning knowing what today was.  
You felt like crying all over again. You uncovered yourself from the covers, forcing yourself to get outta bed. You walked to the other side of your bed where you had laid down an outfit the day before.  
After changing, you had gone down to the kitchen where a lot of the maids came up to you, handing you Silk Flowers, or Glaze Lilies.

"We're all gonna miss you!" One said as they cried.

You simply smiled, feeling like crying yet again, for the second time.

"I'll miss you all as well!" You felt tears from as you hugged as many as you could. "I promise I'll visit you all when I can"

You and the rest calmed down as you heard footsteps come close. 

"Dear, have you had breakfast yet?" Asked your mother. "It's best to eat up, you don't want to pass out, now do you?" Your mother stated as she simply smiled. 

Nodding at her statement, you walked towards the dinning room. You sat down besides your father, who was having tea.

"Good morning dear, I hope you got rest last night."

"Good morning to you too father"

"Well, eat up. You need to leave as soon as possible. We can't have him wait for you any longer" Nodding, you began to eat.

Not to long after, you stood from your chair, grabbing the plates and walking towards the kitchen. It wasn't necessary for you to do the dishes, but you always washed your dishes when you needed time for yourself.  
As soon was you were done, you walked towards the door and walked outside. Seeing your father and some guards.  
You got onto the carriage, sighing as soon as you sat down. You saw the maids and butlers wave at you as the carriage started to slowly move. You waved back "Bye! I'll miss you all!"  
As soon as they were out a sight, you put a hand across your chest. You felt... lonely. You needed someone to hold you and tell you it was going to be alright.

You calmed down, watching birds fly freely. Your gazed wandered around, wondering what would happen to you now.


End file.
